Love at First Lash
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: Sometimes, love comes in the most strangest ways. For Kamui Gakupo, he began to feel both love and fear for a certain woman after being lashed by a whip—that woman being a member of the Disciplinary Committee, Megurine Luka. Gakupo x Luka & Kaito x Meiko


**Disclaimer**- Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and Internet Co. Ltd owns _VOCALOID_, Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love at First Lash<strong>_

_By: Yasashii Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>- _Sometimes, love comes in the most strangest ways. For Kamui Gakupo, he began to feel both love and fear for a certain woman after being lashed by a whip—that woman being a member of the Disciplinary Committee, Megurine Luka._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue~<em>**

**T**he corridors were silent, indicating that class was in session. There weren't any students loitering around the school campus; every one was in class. It felt like a ghost town because of the eerie stillness which seemed to vibrate throughout the campus.

However, the silence was soon broken by a shriek of panic.

_He_ was in trouble, he just knew it.

Peering back from above his shoulder, the man in peril spotted a strict-looking woman trailing behind him. She had long, quite wavy, pink-coloured hair that reaches just below the small of her back, and a pair of piercing sky-blue eyes behind her glasses. A frown—almost appearing like a scowl—graced her smooth, pale complexion. Her eyebrows meet with a crease on her forehead whether it was from frustration, plain annoyance or all of the above, Gakupo didn't know. The woman was also wearing their school uniform—a black jumper with a blue, long-sleeved shirt underneath, a red tie, a black skirt that reaches just above her knees, pair of knee-length grey socks and black shoes—albeit with an additional strip clipped on the right arm of her jumper with the words _"Fuuki" _embedded on it.

"You," the woman harshly called out, sprinting to catch up with the near hysterical young man, "stop right there. **Now**."

Kamui Gakupo, the young man in an undesired situation, didn't comply to her orders, however. Instead, he increased his speed, no longer caring if he wouldn't be able to stand up and go to school the following day. He had heard rumours about the student chasing after him: She beats up the students who break the school rules without mercy, therefore making her extremely dangerous.

If he stopped now, God knows what would become of him afterwards.

_Stop it, Gakupo,_ he mentally scolded himself, panting heavily from the excess workout he's undergoing; _don't imagine what you would look like if she gets a hold on you—you're jinxing yourself._

Half a minute of running later, Gakupo noticed that there weren't any footsteps pounding fiercely on the floor behind him. He thought it was safe enough to stop running all ready and go to the class he was supposed to be in, at the moment.

Oh, but that was a huge mistake made.

As soon as he halted, his pursuer jumped in front of him, tackling the pitiful boy down by the neck with her arm. Gakupo's head collided with the hard, cold floor beneath him, making him dizzy for a few moments before realising his current predicament.

The Disciplinary Prefect, Megurine Luka, towered over Gakupo; her glasses glinting dangerously in the light cast by the sun from the windows. She had a pen in one hand and what seemed to be a hardback copy resting on her other arm. "Name and class," the girl uttered with authority, making Gakupo wince.

"W—Why should I give them to **you**?" Gakupo attempted to sound tough, however his voice wavered the minute Luka's sky-blue eyes narrowed in warning at him.

Luka kneeled down beside him, settling her things on the floor before she grabbed Gakupo by the tie and bringing their faces close to each other. "If you don't, you will be facing a bigger consequence. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" she growled, and Gakupo felt cold sweat tracing his facial features from fright.

He had no choice but to nod at her words. "Good," Luka muttered, picking up her things and rising from her spot with her chin held high. "Name and class," she said again.

"K—Kamui Gakupo, 1-B," the boy answered, pushing himself to a sitting position. The ground was very uncomfortable and it didn't do his throbbing head some justice. He stared up at the woman, realising that she wasn't that scary—when taking down notes, any way.

"Kamui-kun, you were twenty minutes late. Any explanations?" Luka pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, her piercing gaze sending chills down Gakupo's spine.

He knew it was no use lying to her, so he told her the truth—even if that meant he would be pulling his friends into this whole predicament, seeing that they **were** the cause of his misfortunes. "I. . .My friends asked me to buy something for them since I was going to the shops for lunch break."

"And it took you more than an hour to return?" Luka asked, raising an elegant brow at him. The way she said it felt like she was mocking him—it was as if she was rubbing it on his face that he was a slowpoke.

Gakupo nodded, feeling his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. That embarrassment soon faded slowly after the woman's next inquiry. "Who were these friends of yours, might I ask?"

The young man with lavender-coloured hair and sapphire eyes inwardly beamed at the question. It was because of **them** that he was currently facing a daemon disguised as an attractive student—_Whoa, I did __**not**__ just think that_, Gakupo mentally scolded himself. "Shion Kaito, Sakine Meito and Kagamine Len; they're in the same class as I am," Gakupo answered evenly, his earlier fears of the woman disappearing bit by bit.

"Shion-kun, Mei-kun and Len-chan, huh?" Luka mumbled to herself, writing down their names in her hardback copy. When Gakupo heard that she addressed Len and Meito by their given names, he had an urge to question her relationship with the two men but pushed it away at the very last minute.

Luka closed her copy and placed her pen in the pocket of her shirt; she looked down at the First Year student then waved her hand in dismissal. "Stand up, we need to get you to your class. I'll be escorting you since your teacher might demand an explanation for your tardiness—that and I want to make sure you won't go home after this meeting," Luka smirked at the young man who blanched at the thought of them spending more quality time together.

Luka took out a timetable from her hardback copy, scanned through it and began walking to the direction of Gakupo's class. "This way, **Gentleman**," she uttered mockingly, not looking back at the teenager she had almost left behind.

Gakupo quickly rose to his feet and followed his **beloved** senpai, nearly tripping from trying to catch up with her. (He had to admit, she walks **really** fast as if she was in a hurry—no doubt about the last part.) Gakupo stared at her back and thought that she seemed less frightening from behind. His gaze shifted to her long pink hair which swished back and forth, following her every moment. His eyes travelled southwards and, suddenly, Gakupo froze in his spot.

Gakupo half-thanked Lady Luck for pitying him, because. . .

. . .Attached to the left-hand side of Luka's belt was none other than a leather whip.


End file.
